


Loft Babysitter Tale Continued

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Toddler, Baby Werewolves, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Sequel, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Stiles wakes up some time later. There's a bit of a panic, thinking the baby's been on his own while he's been unconscious. But as he rushes out of the bedroom he finds the baby playing blocks with Derek.It's time for Stiles to tell Derek why he's living in his loft, how he came into the care of a toddler who was a werewolf Alpha, and who was the 'bad man' that came looking for him the other day was. All while still sort of sick, so being tended to by Derek and the toddler was the highlight of his evening.





	Loft Babysitter Tale Continued

Stiles groaned as he tossed and turned as consciousness pegged at him. He hasn't felt so tired and achy in so long. His throat hurts and feels as dry as a desert. Thankfully he doesn't feel as clammy as some hours ago. He tries to snuggle in and go back to sleep and almost succeeds until his mind gave him one solid, clear thought. 

"Benjy!" Stiles cried as he tossed the sheets off of him and bolted out of bed. 

He looked around and when he didn't find him in the room, a new panic set in. He dashed out and cursed under his breath when he saw the baby gates not in place. He knew he should have reinforced them with a bit of magic. Babies were stronger than they seemed and Benjy wasn't a normal baby, he was a freaking _alpha_ for Pete's sake! A million of horrible thoughts of what could have happened to the toddler ran through his foggy mind, each thought worst than the one before. He came to a halt when he finally found him. 

Logically, Derek had to come back at some point, right? 

That point, however, was very far into the future that Stiles didn't think it necessary to worry about. The situation he was in wasn't supposed to be a longterm thing. Until it became long term.  

Still, finding Bengy building a tower of blocks with Derek's help was never something he'd thought he'd see. 

When Benjy saw Stiles he looked up from the deep concentration he had on building the tower correctly and set down the block in his hand. Without much change in his expression, he crawls over Derek's lap and runs to Stiles while holding up his arms, wanting to be held. Stiles's mind is still racing a million miles per minute, he doesn't think twice before picking up the child whose basically become his and holds him close. Benjy holds on very tightly to Stiles's shirt and hides his face in his chest. "Papa." 

Derek stands, being mindful of the tower. He accidentally knocked it over earlier and got a disapproving growl from Benjy who wouldn't let him help to build any more. Derek was allowed to pass him blocks, but he couldn't place or choose which one went next. 

"We have some soup for you if you're hungry," Derek said. 

Stiles was still in a dazed and just blinked at Derek. 

"Papa eat." Benjy was soft-spoken but very serious. 

Derek wasn't sure if it was his Alpha status or just something in the toddler himself, but it was clear he needed to be obeyed. 

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked and when he heard how raspy his voice was, he held Benjy at arm's length. "Is he alright? Has he been sick too? I should have taken him to my dads or Scott's or-"

"No go. Stop talk. Hurt. Papa need chicky soup."

Stiles was about to protest but Derek stopped him.

"You heard him. He's the alpha now." He said with a playful smirk to Stiles since those were similar words he once used. "He's a werewolf. An alpha as stated. He can't catch what you have. He's fine...just worried. So come eat something." 

Stiles didn't look convinced but Benjy didn't seem sick so he'd take Derek's word for it as he followed them into the kitchen area. Benjy was placed in his highchair and Stiles took his normal seat. Derek served him chicken noodle soup from the place they got take-out from today and placed the bowl in front of him. 

"Eat. It'll help you feel better and make your throat hurt less. I want answers but not if it's going to hurt you."

"No hurt. De'ek no bad man."

Stiles seemed to tense at those words and Derek placed a hand on his shoulder, "I dealt with him too. You've got nothing to worry about. Just get better. I'll be in charge until you do."

It was a weird feeling being taken care of in general. In this particular situation and being taken care of by Derek...it was weirder still. But Stiles didn't argue. Not this time. He ate his soup, drank the OJ that came with it, and then went to lie down for another nap after he took some of the medicine Stiles told Derek he had in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. 

Hours later when he awoke next, he was feeling much better. 

"Where's Benjy?" Stiles asked as he came down. 

"Sleeping in the playpen. Is that his name then? Benjamin, I assume?" Derek asked. 

Stiles nodded as he took a seat on the sofa after checking on the sleeping toddler. "Benjamin Waters."

The last name made Derek perk up a bit. He knew of a pack a state over with that name. "Any relation to the Waters pack in Oregon?" 

Stiles' expression made a knot form in Derek's stomach. "He's the sole survivor...hence the powers." 

"What?" Derek asked. He knew how it worked. He's lived through how it can happen. He sort of knew the Waters' pack. Not personally but by reputation. They were a bit like the Werewolf nobility as far as his mother was concerned. They were a large party, with many generations, powerful connections, and a coven of emissaries. "How? And how did their surviving toddler Alpha come to know you as his papa?"

Stiles sighed, "A while ago I began to meddle with some magic. It started with just looking for ways to protect some of the usual places. The hospital, the school, the sheriff's department...but I found I had a knack of it. Magic. Scott technically has Deaton but even he has proven...cryptic, to Scott. So I wanted to learn. I asked around and I sort of began my journey. I made connections...I made friends. One of which was the youngest member of the coven of emissaries the Waters' had. He sensed something big was coming..." 

"Hunters?" Derek guessed.

"Magical mercenaries. They had an arch rival pack...something happened, I don't know what. But they took out all the members. My friend's mentor managed to get Benjy but that was all. He gave Benjy to my friend who came to me to seek shelter. They're all dead...wolves, human members, and the other two who made up the coven of emissaries. My friend is in hiding, trying to find out what exactly happened and probably planning revenge." Stiles explained with a far-off look in his eyes. 

"And you?" Derek asked, bringing Stiles back. 

"He was the Alpha's youngest grandchild...the alpha power had to have transferred a few people but it eventually ended up with Benjy. The full moon that followed was hell but we managed..." Stiles lifted his arms to show a few scars. "He's little but he's aware...to an extent. He sees them and feels guilty. I try to reassure him and make sure he knows he's loved and safe with me. He's little and he's been with me for over four months now. I've been with him through each full moon and it's been a bonding experience for sure..."

"That sort of love and loyalty can only come from pack...and to him pack is family. He saw you as his father." Derek summed up. 

Stiles didn't have a better explanation, so he nodded in agreement. 

"As for living here...the full moons aren't easy. And the human neighbors were the last thing we wanted to add to the equation. This was a place we knew that was secluded and private, was paid for, but still had easy access to via cars and such. I'm sorry. I should have called you first to ask but..."

"I haven't really had a reliable phone to get in touch with. And don't worry about it. I'm glad you used it. I'm glad it's come in handy. My family knew the Waters so..." Derek shrugged off, still being horrible with emotions, and so many he thought were no longer there were rising up. He glanced over at Benjy and part of him envied the age Benjy went through this. Sure, he wished this tragedy hadn't happened but time will make it easier as he got older. "All that leaves is who the heck was that man that came looking for you?"

"Ugh, Robbie? No one. Just a stupid ex who can't seem to take no for an answer..." Stiles answered, looking away. 

"Has he hurt you? Benjy seemed to imply it and when I met him...well, it wasn't the best impression." Derek told him with a frown. 

Stiles looked away, ashamed. "I stayed with him longer than I should have. He wasn't like that in the beginning. He began with small stuff and then...I became a cliche. He stopped letting me hang out with my friends, made me distance myself from my dad...it got lonely. It's why I began to meddle with magic. I wasn't close by anymore so I wanted to still help from a distance. But it wasn't until Benjy was in my care that really cleared things up for me. Made me realize he wasn't worth my time or devotion and well...we had a fight. It didn't get too ugly but enough for Benjy to become protective of me. Doesn't help he's not very social."

"He doesn't talk much," Derek admitted. 

"No. Not one for many words. But he likes you. I'm glad, but it's strange to me. He's interacted with Scott and Lydia and he doesn't like them." 

"Well, Scott's an alpha and maybe he feels the challenging nature that's always going to be there between alphas. And well, you and Lydia were close...maybe he was just jealous of her." Derek added. 

"Maybe. But I'm glad he's opening up to others. Aside from his safety, I'm kinda also in charge he grows up to pass as a 'normal being'..."

"Well, he doesn't trust me with his tower after I knocked it over, but he accepts my help," Derek said with a small smile. "Being normal is overrated. You're doing fine."

"Thanks. I needed to hear that. So listen...it might take me a few days to find a new place and a few more days after that to move out but I won't be in your hair long."

"What are you talking about?" Derek raised a confused eyebrow. 

"Uh...giving you back your loft?" 

"Stiles, you're not going anywhere. You've made this your and Benjy's home. I'm not going to kick you out."

"You're not? Where...what are _you_ going to do?" Stiles asked, dumbfounded. 

"I'm not going anywhere either. " Derek replied simply. 

"So we're all going to be living together?" 

"Well, the loft still is to my name. You're human and bonded to Benjy which is amazing, but you can't deny you need help. Well, I'm help. And a werewolf source of knowledge." Stiles felt warmth run through him at the words. He wasn't sure what to really feel though at Derek's next statement. "Plus, if Robbie is stupid enough to ever come back, you damn right better believe I'm going to be there and kick his ass as I promised."

"You did what now? _When_?" 

"Papa be sick," Benjy said from his playpen. He had a 'just woke up' expression with the bedhead to match. He was looking at them with a blank expression but had his arms raised. 

Stiles was about to go get him, but Derek gently pushed him back down. "Rest, I'll get him. And like he said, while you were sick. But don't worry, I'm here to take care of both of you."

"De'ek need check wiff firs'." Benjy told him. 

"Of course, Alpha," Derek replied with a smirk as he held Benjy at his hip. 

"I'm still not sure this isn't part of the flu-induced dreaming..."

"Papa need sleeps. Go nighty nigh." Benjy ordered. 

"You heard him. Don't make him mad. We'll be here finishing that tower or finishing that shape in the hole he started in the morning." 

Stiles leaned over and kissed Benjy's forehead. "He's never mad at me. I'm his favorite person, right Benjy?"

"Papa fave! De'ek aso good." He said and smiled at Derek. 

Stiles was impressed, and Derek looked proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Benjy here is a werewolf baby and in the Teen Wolf werewolf mythology, or at least in works of fictions it's sort of been accepted that werewolves can't get regular human sickness. Unless that's the plot but it's normally cos they're under a spell or been poisoned somehow. 
> 
> Uh my point is that if you are sick, take caution when around real babies. Their immune systems are still developing and what could be an annoying cold to an adult could turn serious to a baby.


End file.
